Tanque Blindado de Asalto/Leyendas
El '''Tanque Blindado de Asalto (AAT-1 o AAT) era un tanque repulsor de tamaño mediano utilizado principalmente por la Federación de Comercio y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes antes del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico. El tanque tenía una pesada armadura frontal que le daba la capacidad de pasar a través de las paredes, y estaba fuertemente armado con una carga útil de 57 proyectiles. El tanque requería una tripulación de cuatro droides de batalla para estar completamente operativo y era capaz de llevar a seis droides de batalla adicionales en el campo de batalla. El reactor del tanque y el equipo de alimentación y comunicaciones se mantuvieron en la parte trasera para su protección. El vehículo fue diseñado por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid, con sus partes más importantes colocadas en la parte posterior. Pilotados por los droides de batalla pilotos OOM, los AAT comprendían una porción significativa de las fuerzas terrestres de la Federación de Comercio. Fueron utilizados para combatir a los ejércitos de piratas en los Territorios del Borde Exterior antes de que fueran finalmente desplegados en la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY. Diez años más tarde serían utilizados pesadamente durante las Guerras Clon entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Aunque los AAT fueron utilizados después de que la República se transformara en el Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY, estos usos fueron muy raros. Descripción thumb|left|180px|Corte lateral de un AAT. El Tanque Blindado de Asalto era un vehículo formidable; fue aumentado con una pesada armadura delantera que le permitía atravesar paredes, y tenía un armamento pesado. Llevaba 57 cargas de disparo, pero una vez agotadas, el AAT tenía que volver a su transporte para que le reemplazaran su casco inferir, reponiendo completamente sus suministros. Los tubos de lanzamiento del AAT podían estar equipados con una variedad de municiones. Los tres tipos de munición estándar eran los “Bunker-buster”, cascarones de alta explosión usados para destruir estructuras enemigas tales como puestos de avanzada; los cascarones perforadores de armadura, utilizados para penetrar las armaduras pesadas de los tanques; y los cascarones de alta energía para el uso anti-personal y anti-vehículo. A medida que se disparaban, estos cascarones estaban rodeados de plasma de alta energía, lo que mejoraba su penetración y fricción reducida, aumentando así la velocidad. thumb|left|180px|Esquemas de un AAT. Su tripulación consistía en cuatro droides de batalla (un Comandante, un piloto y dos artilleros), y también podía llevar seis droides de batalla B1 en las empuñaduras que se encontraban en el exterior del vehículo. El Comandante se sentaba típicamente dentro de la torreta del cañón principal del disparador, mientras que los artilleros y el piloto se colocaban en el casco principal del tanque. Los artilleros operaban ambos bláster secundarios, y el comandante controlaba la torre principal. La programación del Droide sólo permitía realizar tácticas sencillas, sin embargo, el tanque era efectivo. El reactor, junto con la fuente de poder primeria y el engranaje de comunicaciones, se mantuvo en la parte posterior para su protección, al igual que otros vehículos de Baktoid.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels El AAT utilizó resistentes repulsores para mantenerse fuera del suelo y propulsar hacia delante. Si bien este método era relativamente rápido, era lento en comparación con el Gian y el deslizador veloz de Naboo, y el posterior GAT. Al igual que otros vehículos repulsores, el Tanque Blindado de Asalto no podía penetrar los escudos deflectores. Las fuerzas enemigas podían destruir el Tanque Blindado de Asalto dejando caer granadas explosivas o de PEM en la torreta principal y en la escotilla del piloto. Además, los tanques eran vulnerables a lanzadores de misiles portátiles,Star Wars: Battlefront otros vehículos o sables de luz Jedi. Historia Pre-Guerras Clon thumb|left|200px|AATs batallando en las Llanuras de hierbas. Antes de su uso más notable en la Invasión de Naboo, los AAT-1 fueron desplegados por la Federación de Comercio en varios mundos del Borde Exterior, involucrándolos en batallas entre ellos para demostrar que tenían cicatrices de batalla y preparación para la batalla. Cuando la Invasión de Naboo comenzó, los AAT ya habían participado en un feroz combate contra ejércitos de piratas, demostrando que el tanque estaba listo para la guerra. La estrategia de la Federación de Comercio dictaba que dos AAT escoltaran a un MTT.Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary En el 32 ABY, el AAT fue uno de los principales vehículos utilizados en la Invasión de Naboo por la Federación de Comercio y se desplegaron por toda la ciudad de Theed, donde sus maniobras causaron daños a muchos edificios.Star Wars: Complete Locations Los AAT fueron instrumentales en la seguridad del planeta, y lucharon en otras importantes batallas de la invasión. Durante el curso de la invasión, el Comandante OOM-9 ordenó la creación de unidades adicionales en las fábricas mech. Notablemente, dos embajadores Jedi robaron un AAT para luchar a través de Theed y llegar hacia donde se encontraba la reina de Naboo,Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Padmé Amidala. Los AAT también lucharon contra el Gran Ejército Gungan en los campos abiertos de Naboo.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles El Comandante OOM-9 lideró la batalla contra los Gungans desde un AAT. Como resultado de que Anakin Skywalker destruyera la nave de control droide de la Federación, los AAT quedaron en sus posiciones finales de batalla cuando las fuerzas droides de la Federación de Comercio fueron desactivadas y fueron capturadas por los Naboo.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Una variante pesada del AAT, conocida como el AAT Pesado, también participó en la batalla durante la Invasión de Naboo. Aunque el AAT tenía muchas armas y defesas primarias, la parte interior inferior era la más débil. El diseñador original también trabajó en variantes blindadas o más rápidas. Guerras Clon thumb|left|200px|Un sistema de orientación de un AAT apunta a [[Yoda/Leyendas|Yoda en Rugosa.]] Poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, la Federación de Comercio ensambló la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y por lo tanto, los AAT fueron asimilados en los ejércitos Confederados. Durante el proceso de asimilación, todos fueron repintados con el esquema estándar de pintura azul y gris de la CSI y fueron equipados con cañones láseres más pesados en las torretas flanqueantes. Verían la acción durante la primera batalla de la guerra, y serían utilizados extensivamente durante Crisis de la Segadora Oscura, así como en la Batalla de Muunilinst. En el planeta Christophsis, los AAT se usaron bajo el mando del General Whorm Loathsom y muchos de los tanques fueron destruidos durante la batalla por los cañones AV-7 de la República.Star Wars: Clone Wars El Cañón de Artillería Pesado, también utilizado durante la guerra, tenía un diseño similar al del AAT. Durante la guerra, mostraron vulnerabilidad al fuego de un lanzamisiles portátil PLX-1, un solo misil era capaz de destruir si era apuntado en la dirección correcta. Los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento también mostraron la capacidad de saltar dentro del tanque y destruirlo desde dentro. Además, parecían inferiores al [[Tanque de asalto TX-130 clase Sable/Leyendas|Tanque de asalto TX-130 clase Sable]]. Durante la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis, muchos AAT fueron desplegados para su uso por los Rebeldes Geonosianos contras las Fuerzas de la República. Más tarde, después de su derrota, el Archiduque Poggle el Menor usó un AAT dañado para transportar suministros al Templo Progate. thumb|200px|Un AAT al servicio de la [[Confederación de Sistemas Independientes/Leyendas|CSI durante las Guerras Clon.]] Los AAT-1 también vieron acción durante la Batalla de Coruscant, junto con los Tri-droides de combate Octuptarra, y en una multitud de otros mundos, incluyendo a Muunilinst, Felucia,[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Aargonar,Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Maridun, y Murkhana.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro Consecuencias Sin embargo, después de la Imperialización de la Federación de Comercio por el Imperio Galáctico, los soldados de asalto a veces utilizaban los AAT durante algunas batallas en la Guerra Civil Galáctica (posiblemente incluyendo la Batalla de Tatooine). Un AAT fue restaurado y hecho útil durante Guerra Civil Galáctica por un antiguo esclavo Imperial wookiee llamado Quagga. Entonces vio el servicio durante el juego de gladiadores de abba Desilijic Tiure. Entre bastidores En un principio este vehículo se pensó para que fuera una especie de nave voladora de bajo nivel, como una especie de helicóptero. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Hero of Cartao'' * *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Storm's Depths'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela * * * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)'' (versiones de ds y GBA) *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Categoría:Vehículos de la CSI Categoría:Vehículos de la Federación de Comercio